thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollow City
Hollow City Author Ransom Riggs Publishing Date January 14, 2014 Page Count (insert info here), Chapter Count, Photograph Count (insert info here) Hollow City ''is the sequel to the novel ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children by Ransom Riggs. It was released January 14, 2014. A sneak peek in the graphic novel revealed that it starts right after the first book ended, and the rise of a terrifying antagonist with the name of Caul Peregrine, who is also Miss Peregrine's brother. The sneak peek describes one of the boats capsizing, with Olive being saved by Bronwyn. Plot :)) "September 3 1940. Ten peculiar children flee an army of deadly monsters. And only one person can help them- but she's trapped in the body of a bird. The extrordinary journey that began in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children continues as Jacob Portman and his newfound friends journey to London, the peculiar capital of the world. There, they hope to find a cure for their beloved headmistress, Miss Peregrine. But in this war-torn city, hideous surprises lurk around every corner. And before Jacob can deliver the peculiar children to safety, he must make an importent decision about his love for Emma Bloom. Hollow City draws readers into a richly imagined world of telepathy and time loops, of sideshows and shapeshifters- a world populated with adult "peculiars," murderous wights, and a bizzare menagerie of uncanny animals. Like its predecessor, this second novel in the Peculiar Children Series blends thrilling fantasy with never-before-puplished vintage photography to create a one-of-a-kind reading experience." -(From the inside leaflet of the hardcover edition of Hollow City) Full Summary The book begins with the peculiar children rowing across the ocean, away from the island that had been their home for over seventy years. The peculiars take turns rowing through the ever-thickening fog, all the while saying farewell to the island of Cairnholm . After rowing through the doldrums waters, a storm begins to blow. The wind picks up speed, dumping the contents of their boats overboard. Brownwyn and Olive's boat is overturned, and Olive is nowhere to be seen. Luckily, Brownwyn had tied her to the anchor line, and they pull her down to safety. When the group realizes it would be no use waiting for the fog to clear, Olive bravely volunteers to float up through the fog and search for land. With her guidance, the children make landfall before night comes. The peculiar children then see what they can salvage, the only food being what appears to be dog food. The rest of the surviving objects including Tales of the Peculiar and Miss Peregrine's bath mat. Enoch complains at that, slowly turning his anger onto Jacob, which causes him to walk around the beach, deep in thought. Emma follows to comfort him, but after sharing a kiss, they spot the submarine from the first book pursuing them. They run into the woods, Claire bawling, Bronwyn forced to read to her from Tales of the Peculiar. Upon reading a chapter about Cuthbert the Giant, they stumble upon a rock jutting out of the water resembling Cuthbert's head. Crawling inside, the peculiars find themselves in another loop, only to be chased up a mountain by a hollow, who for some reason, managed to get into the loop. When the peculiars are taking the imprisoned Caul as a bargaining chip for their freedom, they enter a dark hallway, someone tripping and Caul seizing the opportunity to escape, taking the fallen peculiar hostage, the peculiar revealed to be Althea. Althea fights back, freezing Caul to the table. Unfortunately, before Caul has time to freeze into an ice statue, he grabs an icicle and stabs Althea in the back, killing her, causing the ice that she had created to protect the peculiars to melt. The wights and hollows that had been waiting outside then storm the Rookery, beating up and capturing the peculiars. The wights then take the peculiars out of the loop and into the modern world but not before Jacob senses the Rogue Hollow defrosting. In the modern world, the wights take the peculiars through to the London Underground, and begin loading them onto the train. But while they are trying to force Emma on, Emma heats up her hands, melts through her handcuffs, and burns the wight on the face, saving Jacob. Meanwhile, to Jacob's shock, Bronwyn tears Joel-and-Peter and Peter-and-Joel away from each other, causing them to scream and shatter the train's windows and knocking Jacob, Emma, and the wights down. Emma and the wights go unconscious immediately, while Jacob is on the brink of following suit and passing out. Jacob starts to drag Emma away from the train, but collapses from the pain. He watches the others being loaded on the train and taken to an unknown destination. He awakens later to find himself in a phone booth, Emma is still unconscious, with Addison licking the two in attempt to wake them up and soothe them. Jacob is about to ask Addison how he got there, but Jacob's phone rings, and he answers, hearing his father's worried voice. Jacob is about to tell his father to stay calm, when the Rogue Hollow appears, lifting up the phone booth and slamming it back down, shattering the glass. It grabs Jacob by the throat and lifts him up, slowly strangling him. Jacob, on the edge of surrendering, gives in to the pain he feels whenever a hollow is near. Deep down inside, he feels a whisper, and lets it rise, speaking in the language of the hollow and telling it to "Back off". Upon hearing this, the hollow immediately lets go of Jacob and sits back. Jacob quickly tells his Dad that he's ok, and that he loves him and his mother. Jacob hangs up and assures Addison and Emma that the hollow won't attack. Then, he turns back to the hollowgast. Speaking the hollow language, Jacob orders the Rogue Hollow to stand. Characters : Jacob Portman Millard Nullings Emma Bloom Bronwyn Bruntley New Characters *Addison MacHenry *Grunt *Deirdre *The Rogue Hollow *Althea *Miss Balenciaga Wren *Caul Peregrine Book Trailers Category:Published